


Change of Plans

by jackwabbit



Series: Culmets Carols [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Culmets - Freeform, M/M, Some Humor, Some Paul Being Paul and Hugh Being Hugh, Triple Drabble, some domestic bliss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackwabbit/pseuds/jackwabbit
Summary: Season: Three.Spoilers: Non-Specifically References An Event In "Such Sweet Sorrow, Part Two."Summary: Some things about Paul still surprised Hugh. Others very much did not.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Series: Culmets Carols [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Change of Plans

Hugh snuggled up against Paul’s back, comfortably playing the big spoon as they settled in for the night. He trailed a hand absentmindedly across Paul’s chest, and as his fingers ran over a rough patch, he mumbled a familiar refrain in Paul’s ear.

“You know, I can fix this,” he said.

Paul half turned to look at him.

“Still?”

“Yeah,” Hugh answered, nodding. “It’d take a while, but yeah.”

“Huh,” said Paul, perking up some. “How many cycles?”

“Well, since the deeper tissue has healed, and it’s just the superficial work, maybe three? Hard to say for sure, though. You interested? I can take a look at the schedule. See what’s available. Or if any of the new tech might help.”

A thoughtful look passed over Paul’s face, then he nodded slightly.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Okay,” said Hugh.

“Okay,” agreed Paul, turning back over.

They were asleep a few minutes later, but true to his word, Hugh checked on things the next day. Since the issue wasn’t emergent, Hugh couldn’t fit Paul in until later in the week, but when he told him that, Paul miraculously agreed.

So, three days later, Hugh readied the cellular regeneration chamber – and waited.

He didn’t have to wait long, though, because five minutes after his session was due to start, Paul messaged Hugh.

_Sorry. Something came up. Another time?_

Hugh rolled his eyes at Paul’s words, then just chuckled and powered down the machine. After a moment, he replied to Paul’s message.

 _Sure_.

Paul’s reply was immediate.

_Thanks for understanding._

Hugh snorted and shook his head.

Because he understood, alright. He understood just fine that no matter what his husband agreed to while sleepy and perhaps self-conscious, an awake Paul Stamets was never, ever going to sit still long enough to heal that damn scar.


End file.
